


Morning Agreement

by Amaranth (BurbleJerry)



Series: Intimacy and Support [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Consent, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Sex Addiction, Taguel!Inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Amaranth
Summary: Inigo and Owain talk about the events of last night. Set after 'Midnight Withdrawal'.





	Morning Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking of making this a series for awhile now, but first I wanted to establish them talking it out after the event: that feels very important to me. Past this, when I get more fics out, I’m planning to establish this as a polyship revolving around support and mutual affection and understanding and an accurate accounting of prostate-induced orgasms. First posted: 9/24/2017. Edited: 4/22/2018.

Inigo’s back was stiff, his ears hung down from his head, his legs felt leaden; blearily squinting at the ceiling confirmed for him that his sore neck had been in the same position all night. Slowly rising from the chair he’d fallen asleep in, Inigo took the time to stretch his aching muscles before looking around.

The first thing Inigo noticed in the room was a yellow lump. Closer inspection revealed it to be the snoring form of Owain, who threatened to roll off the sole bed in the room. Last night’s events came back to Inigo in a rush; he blushed at the memory, but he wanted to talk. First, he needed to wake up Owain.

Reaching out, Inigo lightly shook Owain by the shoulder. The drowsing myrmidon tried to brush Inigo’s hand away, and in the process, finally fell off the bed and to the floor with a thump and a yelp. Inigo helped him up, laughing, knowing Owain would be fine yet still asking, “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Owain grumbled, still half-asleep, and sat up on the edge of the bed with a yawn. Inigo noted that he was still dressed in the stained shirt from last night; he jumped when Owain caught him staring. “What?”

“Uh, sorry,” Inigo said quickly as he sat beside the myrmidon, internally cursing how easily he blushed, “I, well. I think we should talk.”

Owain tensed, but tried to cover his anxiety with a confident grin and his usual pose, “Of course, my arch-rival! Your assistance last night was… I appreciated it,” he finished, his theatrical demeanor already gone. Inigo frowned uneasily, and Owain looked away, adding, “We don’t have to do it again, if you don’t want, but I’m still glad you helped me. I… wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t trust you.”

“No, I…! I mean, I didn’t mind doing… that,” Inigo swallowed, “I mean, it was weird, but it was… pretty hot,” he felt his face going red and hurried through his final words, “And you just said you trust me, and we’ve had each other’s backs for years, so I’d rather know it was me then some random person.”

Owain stared at Inigo before asking, in a voice softer than it should be, “Does… that mean you’re ok with helping me again?”

Inigo’s eyes widened, “Wh--right now?! You just woke up--”

But Owain held his hands up, freckled face as red as Inigo’s felt. “Not right now! I meant in the future!”

“Oh, thank Naga,” Inigo sighed with relief. He was still sore from falling asleep in a cheap wooden chair, let alone whatever aches lingered from last night. Trying not to stare at the fading pink across Owain’s cheeks, Inigo smiled sheepishly, “Then it’s a deal, Owain. But I have to warn you, the pretty ladies of the world require my attention, too.”

Owain grinned, and Inigo felt relieved that his friend was relaxed again. Up until Owain said, “So you’ll always have time for me! You’re too kind, my formerly-chaste arch-rival!”

“W-- hey!” Inigo couldn’t help but smile back, even as he grabbed a pillow. “I’ll have you know that I could get a lady any day!”

“Which day would that be? None of them, right--” Owain laughed and shielded himself with an arm as Inigo smacked him with the pillow. “I would show you why villains fear Owain Dark, but we have to leave soon!”

“Oh, fine, but you’ll rue this day that you’ve mocked me,” Inigo promised, standing and stretching once more. Oh, he’d be sore all day, and with the thought came a question, “Hey, Owain? How often do you need to, um, do the thing?” 

“Ah, well. The thing is,” Owain paused. He gingerly stood and stretched, self-consciously rubbing his behind; no doubt he was more sore then Inigo. “I… I’m not sure?”

“What?” Inigo frowned. “How can you not be sure?”

“I’m just not! This isn’t something I can just… test out,” Owain admitted uncomfortably, but after a moment’s thought he suggested, “I… guess once a week? I think that’ll work.”

“Sure. Let’s just hope nobody catches us,” Inigo sighed. He double-checked Owain’s room for his things and, finding nothing, decided they were still back in his own room, “I’ll meet you back at camp.”

“Wait!” Immediately, Inigo stopped, right before the door. Turning to face his friend, he noted how Owain’s smile was almost shy, “Thanks again, for… doing this. Um. If you ever want me to return the favor--”

“And I’m going! Later, Owain!” Inigo interrupted, face and ears going red all over again as he hurried out the door. But there was a spring in his step, a mix of nervousness and excitement. The thought of having hidden trysts was thrilling, but if anyone discovered them Inigo knew he would die. He would just die of embarrassment on the spot, rest in pieces. Yet, he realized he had no regrets and almost no hesitation. Not when he was doing this for Owain, and with Owain, and maybe he’d think about these feelings later.


End file.
